


Edicius

by elainefr



Category: Daria - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elainefr/pseuds/elainefr
Summary: Trent finds Daria in a troubling state. Friendship is necessary and from troubled times one can persevere. Sometimes it takes someone else to point out things that should be obvious.





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, breathe damn it!”  
(v/o) His voice sounded very far away.  
“That’s it; you can- do it-”  
She opened one eye, then the other. Slowly, Trent’s face came into focus. She spit up water and coughed before righting herself into a sitting position.  
“Hey, Daria; It’s going to be okay now.” His voice served as a gentle touchstone.  
Trent tucked the towel around her from where he’d draped it over her, upon finding her beneath the water in the tub and picked her up. He sat her in the chair by her bed and looked at her for a moment before he went to retrieve a couple of towels from the bathroom and dry her off as best as he could. He took an exorbitant amount of time in wringing out her hair since it was so long and thick. She sat watching his actions in silence.  
(v/o) She’s quiet, too quiet. She must be scared. Falling in the tub, hitting your head and almost dying has to be unnerving……even for Daria. It’s a good thing that I had stopped by and the door was ajar, or else I wouldn’t have heard the bump and things might have turned out quite different.  
“Can I get you something……maybe something to warm you up?”  
The house was warm, but it was cold outside and she had been soaked to the bone. She gave a slight nod.  
“Okay, I’ll go and get you something and you can get into some dry clothes. He turned back to where she still sat once he was at her door. “I’m just downstairs……you can call if you need me.”  
Trent hurried down the stairs and looked in a few cupboards until he found some cocoa. He heated some milk in the microwave and made the warm concoction, then headed up stairs. He gave a soft knock at the door before entering the room. She still sat in the same spot, but now had on some jogging pants and a tee shirt. He handed her the cup and watched as she looked into the cup without drinking it.  
“Did you want something else…..? I could-”  
She squeezed her eyes tightly and gave the slightest quiver.  
“Hey,” Trent went to kneel before, took the cup and placed it beside her on the nightstand. He took her hands in his and rubbed them to give her warmth. “It’s okay now…… you’re safe. It must have been really scary slipping and falling like that. I should check your head. It probably has a heck of a goose egg and you should probably see a doc-”  
“That won’t be necessary.” She spoke quickly and quietly.   
“You could have a con-”  
“I don’t.”  
“I know you’re smart, but there’s no way that you can know that for sure. So……”  
“I didn’t fall.”  
Trent wasn’t sure that he’d heard her correctly, but the fact that she hadn’t said anything nor had she looked at him began to make sense.  
“Daria……”  
“It’s okay. I’m fine now. I just……I don’t know. You don’t have to,” she pulled her hands out of his grasp. He took the opportunity to sit on the floor and stretch out his legs. “It wasn’t something that I planned….. I just saw an opportunity……”  
“Until now, I always thought of having an opportunity as being a good thing.”  
“Depends on your vantage point I suppose.”  
Trent listened to her.  
“They went out tonight- my folks and Quinn. They asked me to go, but I wanted to finish reading. Quinn looked relieved and my folks looked disappointed. Everything that I do seems to disappoint them. I looked at them and I thought how perfect it would be for them if I weren’t a part of the equation. It would solve everyone’s problems……Quinn wouldn’t have to worry about me ruining her popularity status, Mom and Dad wouldn’t have to try to ‘understand’ all of the decisions that I make, they would have one perfect daughter in Quinn and Jane wouldn’t have worry about having a best friend that would hurt her the way that I did.”  
“Well when you put it like that……on the other hand though. The plus side to hanging around is that you get to annoy the crap out of your sister and keep her grounded in reality. Your parents, well that’s easy- they love you no matter what. I’ve seen it first hand and as at odds with how they perceive your normal should be versus what your normal actually is, they only want what’s best for you. Then there’s Jane. You’re her best friend and yeah, you hurt her but the two of you together are a force to be reckoned with. Your friendship is the stuff that stories are written about and what others strive for. She’s willing to work on it, you should too.”  
She remained quiet……  
He remained quiet……  
“I know you mean well, but sometimes it just gets so…… hard. Sometimes being smart isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. I mean sure, I can study and figure out calculations, but how do I talk to my mom about a boy that I might like or talk to my dad with making him feel uncomfortable and my sister- well just forget that.”  
“Life is hard sometimes. That’s why you have friends.”  
“Yeah and the one and only one that I had, I did a horrible disservice to……she didn’t deserve that.”  
“No, she didn’t but you made a mistake and you owned up to it. That counts to her and yeah it hurts, but you’re both young and intelligent so you’ll work it out.”  
“Mmm……”  
“You will, I can feel it.”  
She remained quiet.  
“You do have more than one friend you know,” he nudged her knee, “I know that I’m not Jane, but I have always considered us friends. It’s okay if you don’t. I guess I can settle for being your best friend’s older brother.”  
“You think of me……as a friend……?”  
“Of course I do. You’ve always managed to delve through the thoughts and dreams that seem to float around in my mind and make sense out of it for me without making me feel like the dumb lummox that I tend to be.”  
She slid out of the chair onto the floor beside him.  
“Thanks Trent.”  
“I didn’t do anything.”  
She laid her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her.  
“Yeah……you did.”  
“Hey Daria?”  
“Yeah Trent.”  
“If you ever get where you start feeling like this again, call me?”  
“……you don’t have to do that……”  
“I know. I want to though. I want to be the person to remind you just how valuable you are to everyone…… or at least to me anyway.”  
They sat in silence a few moments more and then Trent left her to get herself together a bit more. He waited downstairs standing at the sink and looking out into nothing in particular. He wasn’t sure if he had said the right things, but he did feel that he had gotten through to her on some level. She was special and it wreaked havoc on his insides that she didn’t realize that she was so very much more than the sum of knowledge that she had from books and equations. She had screwed up, but hell that’s one of the most human things that she’d ever done. He didn’t need for her to change; he just needed for her to understand a bit more about human interaction. There were somethings that she would not be able to find in books. He turned to where the sounds of her footsteps had come from the entrance door. He could see that she had managed to dry her hair and have it pulled back into a loose ponytail. She’d also put on some socks and shoes along with her glasses too. She was looking more like her old self.   
“You don’t have to stay and I promise not to try and off myself.”  
“I don’t mind…… if you want some company that is.”  
“I don’t mind…… what brought you by anyway?”  
“Oh, I was just checking in…… I kinda overheard that conversation that you and Jane had……pretty brutal stuff.”  
“It was just the truth.” She spoke with a resigned tone as she remembered the awful words.  
“It hurt you……”  
“Has it occurred to you that your sister might not see this kindness that you are bestowing as something that I deserve? She might see it as a betrayal to family loyalty on her behalf.”  
“She won’t.”  
Daria raised a brow at the confidence he was displaying.  
“I envy how well you two know each other.” She sat at the table and he joined her.   
“There was a bit of a trade-off for that, but it worked out.”  
“You two make it work beautifully.” She cleared her throat and sat straighter. “Is there something that I can get for you Trent?”   
“Yeah……about that promise that I asked for earlier……?”  
“Okay, I feel bad; I call you. Now you have to agree to something for me.”  
“Anything.”  
“Don’t you want to know what it is before agreeing? You are way too trusting.”  
“Nah, I just trust you. Now shoot.”  
“Don’t ever call yourself dumb and don’t let anyone else do it cause it’s not true. You see things in such unique and honest way…… I’ve always marveled at it.” She looked at the musician that sat across from her. She had been attracted to him from the start and it had only deepened as she got to know him. His openness and honesty concerning things was so disarming to her and he always managed to make her feel that being exactly who she is was just fine with him.   
“……okay.”  
“No, not okay you’re nowhere near dumb. You have insights that are spot on.”  
“That’s only with those that I care for-”  
“Still, it’s worth noting and I for one am grateful for it.”  
He smiled a bit and nodded.  
“Okay, agreed. Now what shall we do with the rest of the day?”  
“We could watch a movie and see how good or bad it is?”  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
The duo moved to the front room and found an agreed upon movie. They watched and remarked on the movie as it played and decided to watch another. The other Morgendorffer residents returned later that evening to find Daria and Trent fast asleep with Daria on the sofa and Trent on the floor beside her. The sight had been a bit jarring for the parents at first, since they had come in through the back door and the pair hadn’t woke, but when they saw the sense of peace on their daughter’s face- they had decided not to wake them just yet. Quinn had taken the house phone and escaped to her room after dialing Sandy and the rest of the fashion club to let them know of all the purchases that she had made and the parents had looked at each other in slight awe at how comfortable Daria was being in such close proximity to someone. Jake and Helen had decided on loudly talking in the kitchen to be warning enough for the pair…… and it worked too. Daria and Trent had ended up wandering into the kitchen and they’d all had a rather pleasant conversation. Now Trent and Daria found themselves outside on the doorstep standing side by side.  
“Thanks for today Trent, really thanks.” Her voice was small and held a tenderness that was rare.  
“There’s no place I would rather have been Daria.”  
They chanced a look at each other and both gave a small smile.  
“I should be getting back inside……”  
“Okay…… see you soon?”  
“You will.”  
“Goodnight Daria.” He reached out and squeezed her hand briefly.  
“Goodnight Trent.”  
She smiled in the dark and watched until he drove off. She reentered to find her mother, as expected, in the kitchen doing some make shift work.  
“You and Trent seemed to have had a very……full day?”  
“Yeah, we did.”  
“Well, what did you do?”   
“Nothing much……just Trent being the reluctant hero and saving my life.”  
“Well, he is Jane’s brother and he knows that this rift between you two is hurting you both. It’s only natural that he would want to help……”  
Daria listened to her mother and then made her way to bed. Things were feeling different……better for her and though she knew they had a long way to go, she even felt more optimistic about her relationship with Jane. There was a sense of rebirth within her now and she felt the wings of her inner phoenix begin to spread. She closed her eyes for the evening and looked forward to the fresh start that she had been granted for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke with a start sitting straight up in bed trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and opened them again after groping for and then reclaiming her glasses from her nightstand.  
(v/o) What makes you so sure that your reality is real? We’re all someone else’s dream……  
The words from her dream seemed to haunt her long after she had awakened. She got up and went down stairs with the intention of calling Jane…… she put the phone back down when she looked at the time. The Lanes were not early birds by any stretch of the imagination, so a 4:30 am call probably wouldn’t be answered and if it were, it most certainly would not be welcomed. She went back upstairs deciding that an early morning walk to meet Jane and walk to school would be her best course of action, meanwhile the book beside her bed would serve to pass the time nicely. 

 

Lane house……  
She waited patiently on the steps for someone……anyone to answer the door. She sighed and turned away in despair when after a solid ten minutes no one came to the door.  
“Watch out,” Trent caught her by the shoulders just as she almost ran into him.  
She looked up at him in the barely morning light.  
“I was just gonna meet Jane so that we could walk to school.”  
“Kinda early, plus its Saturday so school isn’t really an option, unless Ms. Li has found a way to make your parents pay for Saturday school.”  
“Saturday?”  
“Yeah……” he produced a key and opened the door to allow her entry. “Jane’s not here either. Summer needed her help redoing one of her more artsy kid’s room and she offered cash, so…..”  
(v/o) No brainer for that then.  
“Oh, okay. I must have gotten the days mixed up.”   
“You can stay if you like.”  
“You’re tired from doing a gig and Jane isn’t here……”  
“I slept the ride home and you obviously wanted to talk to Jane about something. I’m here, you’re here so……”  
She furrowed her brows slightly. Something about this conversation felt familiar. Trent took her silence as assent and shut the door, moving further into the room to drop his bag out of the main walking path and then proceeded to the kitchen to make some coffee. Daria dropped her book bag next to his duffel and followed him into the kitchen.  
“So Daria, what has you up so early and mixing up the days?”  
She fidgeted unsure of what she should say. This had been the first time since…… that whole thing, that she had seen him. It felt a little weird and to spill about some obscure dream made her feel more than a little uncomfortable.   
“Come on, fess up,” he coaxed.  
“I had this dream. It was just unsettling.”  
He waited for the coffee. He waited for her.  
“Do you think- do you believe in other realities?”  
“I don’t know Daria; dealing with this reality is enough for me.”  
“Mm…..”  
“I take it you do believe in other realities.”  
“Never really thought about it before, but this dream got me to thinking.” She looked off towards the coffee pot while she spoke. “What if none of this is real?” she gestured to the entirety of all around them. “It sounds absurd I know, but-” she took a breath and launched into her jumbling thoughts. “Jane is my best friend, but I hurt her. That’s not who I am. That isn’t who I want to be.”  
Trent listened and watched her as she tried to sort out what she was saying.  
“Then there’s you.” Her eyes fell to his. “You have always been a really good friend to me……and that was odd, but not necessarily unheard of, because of your sister, that is until things began to escalate. In what world does someone like you pay me any more than cordial attention?”  
“I could ask the same thing.”  
She ignored him and continued her vein of thought.   
“A good looking, cool, older guy- a musician no less and he takes the time out of his life to check on the person that has hurt his sister the way that I did. There’s kindness and then there’s unbelievable.”  
“Why is so hard to believe that I would be nice?”  
“It’s,” she sighed exasperated, “your being nice isn’t hard to believe, but someone like me being in such close proximity to someone like you all the time is kind of out there.”  
“What are you talking about? –and what do you mean someone like me?”  
She swallowed.   
“Like I said, you’re good looking, cool, and older. I am- none of those things. I am…… aware of how I look and who I am and don’t worry I’m not launching into any depression about it. I am just a realist.”  
“First of all, if you think that I am good looking, then thank you but it feels like an insult because you seem to be excluding yourself from that category as well. Second of all, glasses don’t make you ugly. Third, you look good.”  
She just looked at him for a moment before sliding her eyes back to the coffee pot.  
“We’re here, right here,” he hit the table with his index and middle finger to further punctuated what he was saying.   
“……I know.”  
“Then what is it?”  
She chewed on her bottom lip.  
“What if I succeeded when I tried to…… you know?”  
(v/o) What the hell is taking that coffee so dammed long?  
“I just- I feel-”  
(v/o) For an aspiring writer you sure get at a loss for words a lot.  
“Okay, let’s just look at it the way that you’re saying. If you had really offed yourself, then what is all of this, some kind of heaven or hell?”  
“I was thinking more like purgatory.”  
“The waiting room before you get to heaven?”  
“Not exactly how the church describes it, but sort of.”  
Trent got up to pour himself and then her some coffee, then reseated himself while she continued talking.  
“Maybe I have to do some good to atone for everything before I can move on or something.”  
Trent raised a brow.  
“I know it sounds out there but, it just seems so unlikely that I would be given another chance. It’s not like I ever did anything spectacular for the world and truly I don’t believe that anyone would have missed me all that much.”  
(v/o) Dangerous territory Daria……  
“Don’t look at me like that. I’m not thinking of repeating anything. Maybe I shouldn’t have-”  
“Stop it. Open and honest communication, that’s what we have and I hope that’s how it will always be.”  
She nodded.  
“You don’t ever have to be afraid to tell me what you’re thinking, even if it is a little out there.”  
She smiled.  
“You mean crazy thoughts.”  
“Look, you went through a lot physically you seem to be okay, but emotionally it probably pushed a whole lot of stuff around that you haven’t dealt with. That stuff will pop up at different times and in different ways, best to tackle it head on.”  
“See, that’s what I mean. I don’t do that. I minimize the things that I have to deal with as much as possible so that I don’t have to interact with too many people.”  
“Maybe it’s time for that to change, at least a little.”  
They both took sips from their coffee.


	3. Moving On

        “I don’t see what this has to do with helping me.”

        Trent looked down at her and couldn’t help but to smile. He saw her in that skirt, jacket, and boots all the time but this candy stripers uniform gave her a completely different feel. It softened her look and though he had seen glimpses of her softer side, this displayed it, even with the scowl that she was determined to wear.

        “Come on; I think that you need this.”

        She put her hands on her hips and tried to cock a brow at him.

        “How is dressing up like a stripper going to help me?”

        “It’s not about stripping. It’s about striping.”

        “You’re never watching Sex and the City again,” she stated and marched past him to get into the car.

        Trent had arranged for her to be a volunteer candy striper at the hospital for a few hours while Mystic Spiral performed. He felt that it would be good for her socially and he could kind of keep an eye on her. He was certain that she was on the right track and he wanted her to stay that way. He watched her help the kids to get set up for the performance and saw how easily she handled the elderly patients that were in constant need of her assistance. He didn’t let her catch him watching her, but he kept a watchful eye on all the good that she did.

_Ah, hell she looks cute in that uniform._

        They sat in the car on the ride back to her house after she insisted on changing at the hospital.

        “So……how was it for you?”

        “I lived,” her voice was clipped.

        _Man, she’s not giving an inch._

        “You seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

        “I’m no do gooder type.”

        Trent shrugged with a slight smile.

        “So…… I guess you wouldn’t want to go back next week when Mystic Spiral performs for the burn unit?”

        She waited a beat.

        “It wouldn’t kill me.”

        Trent kept his smile to himself. As he pulled in the driveway, his mouth turned into a grimace. Daria followed his gaze to see Tom in the driveway waiting for her.

       

 

 

He looked at them in his rear view mirror as he slowly pulled away. He hated to leave her with him, but he knew that this was something that she would have to deal with. She obviously had feelings for the guy or she wouldn’t have butchered her relationship with Jane because of him. Hiding from her feelings wouldn’t her any good.

        _She can handle it._

 

 

 

 

 

        “I thought that we should talk,” Tom voiced somewhat nervously. Daria had gotten out of the car with Trent and stood there looking at him expectantly. He had been waiting for her for a while and had just about given up on her returning any time soon when she and Trent had pulled up. Hands in his pockets he stood facing her. “I want to date you……”

        She opened and closed her mouth. Since they had kissed, Daria had pushed all thoughts of Tom and their betrayal from her mind. Now here he wanted to bring all of that back into the forefront of her mind.

        “I know we didn’t start out ideally, but we have something between us; something that I think is worth exploring.”

        She wasn’t sure what she should say.

        “If you tell me that you feel nothing for me, then I’ll leave,” he moved closer to her, “but if you do feel something- anything, then don’t you think you owe it to yourself to see where it goes?”

        “We hurt Jane.”

        He nodded.

        “I know, but this- us- we also have an obligation to ourselves to find out what we have.”

        “She’s my best friend. I want to try with you, but I don’t want to hurt her.”

        “I don’t want to hurt Jane either.”

        Both were quiet a beat.

        “Okay……” she replied with clear hesitation.

        “Don’t sound so ecstatic,” he quipped with a playful smile.

        She returned the smile.

        “What about a movie next Saturday night?”

        “Sounds good,” Daria agreed.

        “Okay, pick you up around seven?”

        She nodded.

        “I have to meet my folks, but can I call you later and talk or something?”

        She nodded. Tom got in his car and left, while Daria went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

        “Hey.”

        “Hey.”

        “Come on in,” Jane moved to the side to allow Daria entry into the Lane home. She hadn’t been doing much of anything and was debating within herself on whether or not she should try diving into a painting or going for a run or something.

        _She looks like somethings on her mind….._

        “So……”

        “So……”

        They made it into Jane’s room and stood looking at anything but each other.

        “Let me guess. You’ve decided to date Tom.”

_Like I didn’t see that coming……_

        “Well only if it’s okay with you.” Daria cleared her throat. “I don’t want to make things even more difficult between us. Our friendship means a lot to me.”

        _Apparently Tom means a lot to you too……_

        Jane’s eyes rested on Daria. Daria was looking down at her shoes intensely studying them. Jane put her hands on her hips and waited until her friend looked at her.

        “Go ahead, date Tom. You two obviously have……something. I can deal with that.”

        “Really?” Daria winced slightly.

        “Yes, yes I’m not crying over that. I was hurt at how everything happened, but that was more about our friendship than my relationship with Tom.”

        “……And what about our friendship?”

        Jane punched her lightly in the shoulder.

        “We’ll always be friends……it’ll just take us a minute to get back to where we were at.”

        “You think we can?”

        “I hope so……”

        Daria nodded. Jane cleared her throat.

        “So where will you two young’uns be going?”

        “Dinner and a movie.”

        “Sounds nice…...”

        _More like safe. I just want things nice and slow right now._

        “I hope so.” Daria waited a beat. “What have you been doing lately?”

        “Oh,” Jane’s face brightened and her tone took on a new life, “I have decided to turn my teenage drama into mind blowing art. I channeled all of my- bleh,” she made a face then continued with a smile, “feelings, into my work.”

        “I take it this is a good thing?” Daria spoke cautiously.

        “Oh, I don’t know,” Jane said with a smirk. “Good by means of getting my work put on display in New York.” She laughed at the surprised look on her friend’s face. “I can see that you’re surprised. I don’t’ know if I should be insulted or-”        

        “No,” Daria hurriedly corrected, “I’ve always had faith in your abilities. Everything just seems to have happened so fast. What- How did this happen?”

        “When you and I had that fight, you know the big one?” she looked at Daria’s nodding head sheepishly. ”I am sorry about that,” her voice dropped to an earnest tone. “I shouldn’t have been quite so harsh.”

        “I hurt you. I’m sorry too.”

        “Wow, we sound real mature.”

        “New York, remember?” Daria coaxed.

        “Of course, well I was real messed up so I went for a jog- more like I planned to run until my world made sense, but I digress. The running just wasn’t doing it for me and there I was sweating like no tomorrow and breathing like a dragon in the park when I happen to actually look at what was going on around me and I saw that there was some kind of nature’s art class going on. I, being the brilliant sarcastic person that I am, decided to move on along but I ended up bumping into this guy that seemed to come out of nowhere. I knocked all of his stuff out of his hands and helped him get it up. I also remarked on how his painting was and that’s how our conversation started. Turns out he was teaching the class and I stayed for the remainder putting my brush to canvas. He entered one of my pieces into some contest that he knew about and part of the prize is that it will be on display in a real museum in New York.”

        “Wow, that’s great Jane.” Daria was genuinely happy for her friend. “This is good exposure for your work. You said part of the prize……”

        “Can’t slip anything past you can I?”

        They smiled at each other.

        “I also get an all expense trip to New York for the weekend. This includes gas, spending money and two suites at a choice hotel.”

        “Two suites?”

        “Well I have to have supervision so the adults need their own room.”

        “And by adults you mean Trent.”

        “Yep, and Jesse of course…… and I thought maybe you would want the fourth spot, but only if you want it.” Jane added a little nervously.

_If I want it, did you bump your head?_

        “Of course I want to but……the parental units might not be too keen on you and I alone in New York.”

        “We won’t be alone. Trent will be there and they like Trent right?”

        _What if Trent gets sick of babysitting me? Especially after……what if-_

        “Come on Daria. We’ve got a couple of weeks to come up with something. Are you in?”

        “Okay, I’m in but we have to have something solid before I go to my parents with this.”

        The duo smiled at each other.

        Funny how plotting together could stitch up the wounds to a relationship……


	5. Edicius 5

        “Movie was okay,” Tom remarked as they walked together afterwards.

        Daria shrugged.

        “Were you cold? You could wear my jacket.” He offered to the young lady that was now shaking her head in a firm no to his offer. She had been quiet giving only one liner answers to his attempts at conversations. Now she was walking a foot away from him with her arms crossed in defense mode not even glancing in his direction; it was like trying to hold a conversation with a brick wall. He sighed and walked a few more steps together in silence.      

        “Did I do something?” he asked suddenly.

        She stopped and looked at him wondering what the heck he was talking about.

        “Well you’ve been……distant.” Tom tried to explain.

        “Oh, sorry,” she wasn’t exactly sure what he meant. She was there with him, but she did silently concede that her mind wasn’t exactly on their date.

        He threw an arm around her a bit cautiously.

        “Come on, tell me what’s occupying that mind of yours.”

        She resisted the reflex action of shrugging him away, but they did stop walking.

        “I was thinking about New York.”

        Tom cocked an eyebrow.

        “In general or was there a specific reason?”

        “Jane won a trip and invited me to go along.”

        “Mmm…..”

        “I know you’ve probably been there a lot, but I haven’t and this would be a much different trip if I were going with my folks. I’ll have more freedom to do stuff that I like.”

        “……so you think that your parents would be okay with you and Jane wandering around the big apple alone? I don’t know, Helen and Jake don’t seem like they would be too keen on two teenage girls all alone.”

        She looked at him ready to defend, but saw that he was only pointing out obvious problems that her parents would have. She sighed feeling somewhat defeated.

        “You could tell them that Jane’s parents will be there.” He thought a moment. “On second thought, you might have better luck with it being just you and Jane.”

        “Her parents are just free spirits,” she spoke with lightness as she thought about the ‘wandering’ Lanes, “but they love their kids.”

        “Well go for broke and lay it all out there. Let the chips fall where they may,” Tom suggested with arms open in freefall position.

        “I’m not crazy. I actually want to go. I just don’t want to lie- at least not technically.”

        “You could sell it as the wonderful learning experience that it is and if you could get a teachers’ support behind you then……”

        “I thought about that, but the timing……it would have to be close enough where they wouldn’t have time enough to poke holes in everything.”

        “See, you already had a plan in place.”

        “Execution though…..that’s the key.” She smiled at him briefly. “Thanks Tom, you’ve been a great help.”

        “So would this earn me a reward of some kind?” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

        She demurely gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. His arms found their way around her waist and held her close. He took the opportunity to kiss her lightly on the lips. They smiled at one another and hand in hand walked on down the side walk.

       

Later……

        Daria lay on her bed thinking over her evenings events. Her date with Tom had been a good one. It had been fun and he had been helpful.

_The kisses were nice too._

        She rolled to her side and faced the wall as she felt the warmth of a blush spread across her face. Everything was still so new to her and though she was adjusting, the awkwardness was still there. She had enjoyed the kissing at the doorway and he had been so sweet. She could almost still feel his breath on her nose from when they had pulled apart but he had still held her close. She savored that feeling, wanting for it to last. It kept a smile on her face as she drifted off into sleep.

 


	6. Chapter 6

        “How was your date?”

        She froze slightly at Trent’s question. He had asked causally enough while strolling into the Lane kitchen and searching the cabinets for coffee. Daria was already seated at the table sipping on some tea that she had brought with her. Jane was changing after her run and a shower. She looked at his long and lean figure that still faced the empty cabinets in the dwindling hopes of finding what he wanted.

        “I have some more tea if you want some.”

        He retrieved the tea box from her outstretched hand giving her a thankful smile. The water that she had heated was still hot so he used it and sat down across from her. She felt rather than saw the expectation for an answer.

        “It was fine.”

        “Good.”

        Silence.

        “You talk to your folks about New York?”         She shrugged. He was thoughtful for a moment.

        “I could talk to them if you would like.”

        They both smiled at that and both silently disregarded it.

        “Don’t worry. I’ve got a plan.”

        “Sounds mischievous.” He looked at her over his cup. She seemed more like her old self these days. It was a good sign.

        “Not really. I’m going to be honest- or at least as honest as I possibly can be while giving them as much reassurance as possible.”

        “Good for you.”

        They drank their tea in companionable silence.

 

 

Morgendorffer residence……

        “Go ahead and tell me what you want Daria,” her mother suggested as she watched Daria set the table for dinner.

        “Jane won a trip to New York and I want to go with her.”

        Helen sighed. Contrary to popular relief, she didn’t relish saying no to her kids and further alienating them.

        Daria weighed her options on what to say for a moment.

        “My best friend won this trip and she wants me to go, what’s more……I want to go. I promise that I will be really responsible and I will call to check in and make sure that you know that I’m okay.” She held her breath waiting and wondering whether or not she should have come up with a much more elaborate plan.

        “I trust you Daria, but you are still my baby girl, no matter how old you get,” she added before Daria could say anything. “I also recognize that you are an exceptional young lady in your own right. So….. as long as I have your itinerary and you check in and I mean every evening, I suppose that it would be okay. I presume that Trent will be the ‘adult’ in charge?”

        Daria nodded with slight surprise registering on her face. Apparently her mother paid more attention to what was going on than she thought.

        “I will need to speak with him as well.”

        “So I can go?”

        Helen gave a slight nod.

        “What’s the catch?”

        “No catch……as long as you conduct yourself to be the mature young lady that your father and I know that you are then everything should be fine.”

        Daria made to leave, but hesitated slightly, then a bit awkwardly spoke to her mother.

        “Thanks mom.”

        Helen didn’t even raise a brow while refolding a napkin.

        “You’re welcome dear.”

        Daria left for upstairs with what anyone looking closely could consider something reminiscent of a smile.

_I’m going to New York with my best friends!_


End file.
